The Misadventures of 4 Angels: Of Jedi & Vampires
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - The ninth story in the series. Angel #3 has been a bit distracted and Obi-Wan and her dark side Obi-Wan clone try to confront her about it. However, she isn’t the only Angel who has been distracted.


**The Misadventures of Four Angels – Of Jedi and Vampires**

**Summary:** The ninth story in the "Misadventures" series. Angel #3 has been a bit distracted and Obi-Wan and her dark side Obi-Wan clone try to confront her about it. However, she isn't the only Angel who has been distracted.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit. I don't own Twilight either, that belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Note:** Once again this is shameless AU. Also all Angel stories build on one another so it is recommended you read the previous stories before reading this one.

* * *

"All right. I do not care if you ignore your writing. I am usually pleased when you are not trying to torture me, but I have to protest when you start to ignore me out right." Obi-Wan Kenobi spoke to Angel #3, who was staring down at something in her hands, seemingly oblivious to her favorite Jedi's presence. She had been sitting on that sofa for hours and he was tired of it.

"She's not listening to you." Her dark Obi-Wan clone answered for the distracted Angel. "She won't listen to me either!" He growled. Since his return from his latest Jedi mission, Obi-Wan had joined up with Angel #3's dark side clone to spend some quality time with their Angel. However, it seemed that since his departure, all Angels, including his own had become enthralled with something other than the Jedi they usually fawned over.

Sighing in frustration, the light side Obi-Wan walked over to his Angel, crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his booted foot impatiently while waiting for his Angel to turn her attention to him. However, instead of getting the desired response, all Angel #3 did was turn a page in what both Obi-Wan and her dark side clone could see was a book.

"She's reading that book again!" The dark clone snarled in disgust. "If she reads that anymore she'll be trying to convince Angel #1 that they need to clone themselves a pair of vampires each. I do not share!"

"Ooooo! What a great idea, I'm glad you reminded me of it!" Angel #1's voice called from the door. As she entered Angel #3's Coruscant apartment, her two Anakin Skywalker clones trailed behind her with what seemed to be a unique fashion trend. The dark side Anakin clone was dressed head to toe in black, which was not that abnormal for him, but the set of fangs that showed as he flashed a crooked smile were clearly not his normal teeth. However, that did not draw either Obi-Wan's or Angel #3's dark side clone's attention, but the light side Anakin clone's appearance did cause a few eyebrows to raise.

"What in the blazes, happened to you?" Both Obi-Wan and the dark side Obi-Wan clone asked as the light side Anakin clone followed his Angel. The clone was dressed in his normal attire, but it looked like he had rolled in a large tub of glitter, because his skin, clothes, and hair glinted as the tiny speckles caught the light.

In response to the question, the light side Anakin clone just shrugged and responded, "Vampires sparkle."

Both Obi-Wan's groaned, "Not you two as well!"

"If you can't beat them, join them." The light side Anakin clone answered with another shrug.

The light side Obi-Wan added, "Where is Angel #2 when we need her? She could always talk some sense into everyone."

Angel #3 sped read the last page of her book and then set it aside as she greeted her friend and answered her Jedi's question. "She and Angel #4 left for a tour of a town called Forks. It's on a planet beyond the outer rim. I guess the two of them and their clones decided to stay."

"What is in Forks?" The dark side Obi-Wan clone's features twisted in disgust as he asked his question.

For their part, Angel #1 and #3 sighed and dreamily gazed out one of the apartment windows, completely mindless of what was going on around them as they murmured, "Edw…."

"No!" The dark side Anakin and Obi-Wan clones growled, throwing their hands over their ears in an attempt of drowning out the name their Angels were about to call out. "Not again!"

"We could go to Forks!" Angel #1 squealed with excitement, ignoring the clones' protest, garnering an excited smile from her friend as they plotted their next vacation.

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi-Wan stated, pulling Angel #3 away from her friend. "The city of Angels is still not the same since you two left it."

"No leeches!" The dark Anakin clone voiced his agreement as he dragged Angel #1 up from the sofa she had settled on and into his arms.

"What is your fascination with him anyways? You are our Angels, not his!" The dark Obi-Wan clone pressed Angel #3 for an answer.

"He's dreamy!" Angel #1 exclaimed in response.

"There is something sexy about a guy with a dark side." Angel #3 added.

Both Obi-Wan and the dark Obi-Wan clone looked at her incredulously, but it was the dark clone that responded with a bit of shock. "I'm not dark enough?"

"No! It's not like that!" Angel #1 laughed at the slight pout that overcame Angel #3's dark Obi-Wan clone's face. "It's just… well… vampires…" Angel #1's statement trailed off as she became lost in the same daydreams that had captured all the Angels of late. "Oh, we so have to go to Forks!"

Angel #3 grinned and her mind started to make plans for their trip.

"No, we talked about this." Angel #1's light side Anakin clone pleaded with his Angel to calm down. "We…." He made a jerking motion with his head to indicate the dark side Anakin clone, but the motion caused some of the glitter on him to dislodge and fall in a glittering mass to the floor. "We told you we would play along with you."

"Is that why you two are dressed like a prince of darkness or an arts and crafts project gone wrong?" Angel #3's dark side Obi-Wan clone could not stop the snort of laughter that came out of his mouth as he glanced at Angel #1's light side Anakin clone. There was a pile of glitter forming at his feet as it fell off his body and to the floor.

"I won't lose my Angel to a leech!" Angel #1's dark side Anakin clone shouted before tightening his hold on his Angel and slowly dragged his lips across her throat.

"Our Angel." Angel #1's light side Anakin clone corrected. He then shrugged as he added, "She seems to have forgotten why she is our Angel and to break the spell of the vampire we tried to do something to coax her back to us."

"Well, I don't think it is working, and it certainly will not work with ours. She hasn't paid us any attention in weeks." Although he meant to tease the two Anakin clones, there was a hint of hurt in Obi-Wan's voice as he spoke.

The pain seemed to resonate with Angel #3 who shook out of her fantasies and shifted her gaze between Obi-Wan and her clone. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to ignore you two." She pressed a gentle hand to both of their cheeks and smiled as both of her palms received a kiss from her favorite Jedi.

"Neither did I." Angel #1 spoke to her Anakin clones as she mimicked Angel #3's gesture.

"We have not forgotten that we are your Angels." Angel #3 consoled.

"We would not have broken into the Jedi Temple for nothing." Angel #1 added.

"We just got caught up in the moment I guess." Angel #3 shrugged as she apologized to her two clones. "I'll try to be better. I'm bound to get over this vampire thing one of these days."

"Yes." Angel #1 agreed, allowing her Anakin clones to embrace her in a hug. "I'm sorry I forced you two into this. It was really sweet though that you played along, but I don't think Jedi were meant to be vampires."

"You can make it up to us." The light side Anakin clone answered with a wide grin, relieved that he would be able to cease with the glitter.

A mischievous twinkle in Angel #1's eye sparkled brighter than the glitter that kept falling off her light side Anakin clone as his words gave her an idea. "Perhaps we just need some time away from it all. We could go on a vacation together. I won't sneak away from you this time." She told her clones, keeping a sweet smile on her face as she spoke to her clones.

"Would some alone time make it up to you two?" Angel #3 asked her clones while winking at her friend. The Angels might not have been Force sensitive, but they knew what the other was thinking.

"The Council could call me back any day now." Obi-Wan shrugged. "But I'll take anytime we have together as long as I get to pick where we go." Angel #3 had been celebrating a victory in her head, but it was halted and she turned in shock as she saw the knowing smile cross both Obi-Wan's and her dark side clones lips.

"We are going to Naboo." The dark side Obi-Wan and Anakin clones both whispered in the respective Angels' ears. "And the navi-computer will not be programmed to route us through a place called Forks."


End file.
